Kakashi's Thirtieth
by UchihaStrength321
Summary: Kakashi finds out something that will change his life forever, or will it? Songfic ONESHOT! First Songfic and first ONESHOT. Rating for song. Celebrating Kakashi's birthday. R&R plz.


A/N: Hello good reader, this is my first songfic, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the song in this fic.

Birthday!

We start off with Kakashi as he looks at his calendar when he wakes up at 10:00 AM on a Saturday. 'Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep' goes his alarm clock.

Taking his sleep mask off he was able to see today's date. His head nearly exploded with excitment as he gazed upon the day.

"YEAH! It's the fifteenth of September!" he shouted as he hopped out of bed to breakfast.

He lowered his mask as he began to eat. Once he was done he went outside for some fresh air. "I've made it through another year, I can't believe it. Woo hoo!" he said as he took a deep breath.

"Where's the team? Oh yeah, waiting for me" he said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_**At The Bridge**_

"Where Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Late as usual" said Sasuke as Sakura looked around.

Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke as he said, "Or maybe I've been behind you the whole time, Sasuke."

"Well, have you?" asked Sakura.

"Nope" said Kakashi, "Sorry I'm late on this fine day..."

"You're always late, sensei" Naruto as Sakura hit him in the back of the head.

"...today's just a special day" Kakashi continued.

"Oh really, what is it today?" Sakura asked

"I'm just gonna say it's the fifteenth of September" answered Kakashi.

Suddenly a time rift appeared sending the four into the year 1990.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea, Naruto" said Sasuke.

"Me neither" said Sakura.

"Ditto" said Kakashi.

A man showed up in front of the four of them and said, "Hello there"

"What year is it, kind sir?" asked Kakashi.

"This would be the year 1990, thought everyone knew that" the man replied.

"Thank you" said Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.

They walked off as a ninja appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

The ninja easily took out Naruto.

"No surprise there" said Kakashi.

"Today's special 'cause it's my thirtieth birthday" said Kakashi. "But I hate it 'cause one of my closest friends died close to my birthday"

As the fight began Kakashi had no control over himself and burst out in song.

_**hi- song lyrics sung by Kakashi**_

_hi- **song lyrics by Sasuke**_

**hi_- song lyrics by both Kakashi and Sasuke_**

_**Stop the clock.**_

_**Take time out. **_

_**Time to regroup,**_

_**Before you lose the bout.**_

After the last line the three of them got in a defencive stance.

_**Years are getting shorter.**_

_**Lines on your face are getting longer.**_

_**Feel like your treading water,**_

**_But the riptide's getting stronger_**.

The enemy ninja rushes toward the group.

_**Don't panic, don't jump ship. **_

_**You can't find it, like taxes.**_

_**At least it happens, **_

_**only once in your life!**_

The ninja jumped up ready to attack.

_**They're singing "Happy Birthday"**_

_**You just wanna lay down and cry.**_

_**Not just another birthday, **_

_**it's 30/90!**_

The enemy ninja strikes and kills Sakura.

_**Why can't you stay 29?**_

_**Hell, you still feel like you're 22. **_

_**Turn 30 in 1990.**_

_**Bang! You're dead, what can you do?**_

_**What can you do?**_

_**What can you do?**_

Sasuke feels like joining in his little song.

_Clear the runway. _

_Make another pass._

_Try one more hook,_

_Before you're out of gas._

Sasuke and Kakashi get a little carried away with the song.

**Freinds are getting fatter.**

**Hairs on your head are getting thinner.**

**Feel like a clean up batter,**

**On a team that ain't a winner.**

The enemy ninja ponders over what's going on.

_Don't freak out._

_Don't strike out._

_Can't fight it,_

_Like city hall._

"Wha?" asked the enemy ninja.

**At least you're not alone.**

**You're friends are there too.**

**They're singing "Happy Birthday"**

**You just wish you could run away.**

"No I don't" the enemy ninja replied.

**Who cares about a birthday?**

**But 30/90, hey**

**Can't you be optimistic?**

**You're no longer eons of you.**

The enemy snapped out of it and killed Sasuke.

_**Turn 30, 1990**_

_**Voom! You're passe.**_

_**What can you do?**_

_**What can you do?**_

_**What can you do?**_

"You can die" said the enemy.

_**Peter Pan and Tinkerbell,**_

_**Which way to Never Never Land?**_

_**Emerald City's gone to hell,**_

_**Since the wizard blew off passed the map.**_

_**On the streets you hear the voices,**_

_**Lost children, crocodiles.**_

_**But you're not into**_

_**Making choices,**_

_**Wicked witches,**_

_**Poppy fields,**_

_**or men behind the curtains,**_

_**Tiger lilies, ruby slippers.**_

_**Clock is ticking, that's for certain!**_

"For your life" said the enemy.

_**They're singing "Happy Birthday"**_

_**I just wish it all were a dream.**_

_**It feels much more like doomsday,**_

_**What 30/90 seems.**_

"It is doomsday" said the enemy.

_**I'm dying for a twister.**_

_**I don't see a rainbow, do you?**_

_**Turn 30 into 90.**_

_**Look into my hands now.**_

_**What the ball has passed**_

_**I want the spoils, but not too fast.**_

_**The world is falling,**_

_**It's now or never land**_

_**Why can't I stay,**_

_**'til the forever end?**_

_**30/90**_

_**30/90**_

_**30/90**_

_**30/90**_

_**30/90**_

_**30/90**_

_**What can I do?**_

_**What can I do?**_

The enemy runs up to Kakashi and kills him.

Kakashi wakes up and finds out it was all a dream.

He looks to the calendar and shouts, "It's my birthday!"

END

The song you heard was called 30/90 from one of my favorite musicals, Tick tick boom! R&R plz.


End file.
